Compressor systems are well-known and widely used throughout the world. Common applications include compressing working fluids such as air for performing work with pneumatically operated tools and the like. Other applications include compressing fluids for storage and transport. It is commonly desirable to filter fluid prior to working via a compressor, and after the fluid has been compressed. Filtering helps protect the integrity of components of the compressor and driven tools, as well as ensuring particulate contaminants are minimized in stored compressed fluids. In any case, filtration mechanisms will typically need to be periodically replaced. Reducing waste and cost in connection with compressor system filters remains an area of interest.